Saving Grace
by BrokenJewel
Summary: The Detectives Benson & Stabler have been given a kidnapping case. But thing isn't as it seems. This case could break them or make them... When tempers and emotions run high who do they turn to?


The precinct was alive with activity; tension was high and the detectives where sleep deprived and high on caffeine, their eyes blood shot. They hadn't been home in Seventy eight hours yet they all worked hard and even harder at getting on each-other's nerves. Elliot Stabler went over the threat the Walters' had received after the disappearance of their two year old son.

'You left me broken now I'm about to teach you what it's like to be dead yet alive' the note was written in the child's blood the words chilled Elliot to the bone there was just something so deep about the words written on the paper. Somehow the word radiated with pain, a pain so great it drove this man to utter mad- Elliot caught himself, when had he began sympathizing with the perp? He really needed some sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to walk up the stair. He was glued to his seat working on the case, he glanced up and saw his partner eyeing him with concern in her big chocolate eyes, and those eyes had a way of mesmerizing him. "Found anything?" he asked casually as he stretched. Olivia rubbed her sleepy eyes and shook her head. It was cases like these which caused problem between him and Kathy; she could not understand why after such case he would shut down and want to be by himself to unwind. No she didn't want that she wanted she wanted him to share it with her, how could he? He had no idea it wasn't exactly the type of conversation one could have over dinner, but then again he was rarely ever there. The job had it perks and it had it pitfall, yet he wouldn't change it for the world not with his kids breathing. He did it for them.

"Hey I can see the wheels turning in your head" Olivia said as she watched him carefully beneath lowered lashes. Elliot expression became guarded and she felt her already low spirits sink a little lower, but somehow she had master the art of covering and hiding her feeling from him, though at times he saw through her. The ringing of the phone pulled her from her thoughts as she reached out and bragged the receiver. "Special Victims Unit this is Detective Benson" Olivia spoke into the phone while she tried to stifle a yarn.

"Ms. Benson, I don't want to hurt Samuel, I want to give him back, but I want her to pay" Olivia came instantly awake and signaled her partner and within seconds they had a trace. But it didn't help matters because the line went dead after "Ms. Benson you would take good care of a child, wouldn't you?" As the plot thickened it seemed there was no way out of this case. The words she spoken had rattled Olivia. Oh how much she wanted a child but… so many buts she thought as she replaced the receiver to it's cradle.

Two hours had passed since the mysterious phone call; there was no more news, nothing new. "Hey hit the sack get a few minutes shut eye and we'll have a chat with the Walters' in the morning." Captain Cragen ordered from his door way.

Morning came too soon and their luck didn't seem to change with it. Olivia and Elliot drove in perfect silence to the Walters' address on the cold winter morning, looking around they saw Christmas trees loaded with decoration just awaiting presents under the tree. "How can some-one take a child in such a time?" Elliot asked his voice tight yet free of the emotion he was feeling.

"I'm not sure?" Olivia answered as she eased the car off the road and entered the parking lot.

The door opened after three knocks and out walked the Mr. Walter his face drawn and you see clearly he was distraught. "Good morning" he stated and stepped outside and handed them an envelope.

"I hid it from my wife cause last night she had to be sedated and I don't want to upset her." He explained.

The envelope read.

"Miss Benson, I don't want to be bad anymore. I really want to give up Samuel, but I have fallen in love with him, his sweet smile did you know that he doesn't even cry? I know you would care for him, Mr. Stabler would too, one more thing don't try to find me, I bring him back tomorrow."


End file.
